


I don’t see how a pumpkin patch could be more sincere than this one

by fvckradio



Series: Massachusetts [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Pumpkin Picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckradio/pseuds/fvckradio
Summary: If you asked Yangyang how he ended up in the passenger’s seat of Jeno Lee’s 2003 Subaru Outback he would not have a definite answer for you. He physically knows how he got there, Jeno picked him up outside his house. But emotionally, that’s a whole different story.or, Yangyang and the very confusing, maybe first date.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang
Series: Massachusetts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796194
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	I don’t see how a pumpkin patch could be more sincere than this one

_**hey r u doing anything 2day?** _

**_no why_ **

**_do u want to go somewhere w me?_ **

If you asked Yangyang how he ended up in the passenger’s seat of Jeno Lee’s 2003 Subaru Outback he would not have a definite answer for you. He physically knows how he got there, Jeno picked him up outside his house. But emotionally, that’s a whole different story. The events leading up to Jeno’s ugly green Subaru pulling up in front of his home on a Saturday afternoon evade him, but there he was, hands in his lap while Joji played on the radio.

This is fine, he thinks. This is cool.

Jeno smiles at him in a flash, all pretty teeth and excitement.

It is not in fact cool.

Jeno Lee is, in Yangyang’s professional opinion, the prettiest boy in the world. He feels ridiculous right now in his nicest sweater and clean jeans. If he weren’t so nervous he would be texting Lucas about how absolutely insane this is but Lucas would definitely laugh at him for being this nervous about a date—

Is this a date?

The panic sets in quicker than he expects. Jeno asked if he wanted to go somewhere with him; he didn’t specify a date. The Lucas sounding voice in the back of his brain says very carefully _it’s not like he asked you to just hang out either_. Yangyang wants to ignore the Lucas sounding voice so badly but he can’t because, technically, it’s right. He didn’t ask him to hang out, BUT he didn’t ask him on a date either. The tiny hamster in his brain is running in circles trying to figure this one out. There was no “how to” on knowing when a very cute boy is asking you on a date in the pocket book for boys he thinks, very unhelpfully.

Before he gets the chance to chase the rabbit down the hole of existential dread, they pull into a parking lot and, oh.

“Are we at a pumpkin patch?”

Jeno, perfect, amazing, sweet Jeno blushes. He hides his face as he turns off the car.

“And corn maze,” he says gingerly. Yangyang really doesn’t think he’s going to make it through the day. “Is that okay?”

“YES!” he exclaims. It startles both of them. “I mean, yeah, that’s cool. Pumpkins are chill. Good, uh, fall vibes.”

 _Yangyang, you are a buffoon_ , the Lucas sounding voice sighs. Yangyang is sadly very aware of that.

If Jeno thinks that too, he doesn’t let it show as he flashes a big smile and moves to get out of the car. Right, the car. Yangyang fumbles with his seatbelt more than he is willing to admit and Jeno is waiting for him at the end of the car when he’s finally free of its clutches.

“Have you been here before?” Yangyang asks. It’s a stupid question because of course he has because Yangyang and his family ran into Jeno and his family here last year and who brings someone to a place they have never been before.

“Not yet this year,” Jeno replies pleasantly, all stupidity lost on him. “I wanted to save it for a good weekend. A couple of my friends did the haunted corn maze last week, they said it’s fun.”

He doesn’t even give the Lucas sounding voice a chance before he is burying that deep inside him. Jeno was saving the haunted corn maze for him and he doesn’t care how delusional that makes him sound.

“Oh,” Yangyang’s voice is quieter than he anticipated. It’s fine, it’s all fine.

“Yeah, I was thinking we could take the ride out to the pumpkin patches and then maybe get some apple cider? They have good donuts here. I was hoping we could’ve gone apple picking but the season passed so quickly. But second best!” Jeno rambles as they made what felt like an 80 hour hike from the car to the actual establishment.

Yangyang’s brain short circuits.

He has to be hearing things.

“Apple picking?” he doesn’t have time to stop himself from blurting it out.

“Yeah!” he says, shrugging his shoulders. “It would’ve been fun, but this is good too! I mean like, you’re here, so of course it’ll be fun.”

Yangyang is going to need to sit down. Maybe even lie down at this rate.

 _This is definitely a date_ , the annoying chime of Lucas reminds him. Jeno still hasn’t said anything and Yangyang refuses to be “that guy” so he tells the voice to shut up and tries to compose himself while they wait.

They split the cost of the tractor ride and squish together on the hard wooden bench. They’re right in between a couple who keep bickering about tablecloths and a family of five. The places where their thighs touch send shockwaves through him and he has to do a breathing exercise in his mind to get his shit together.

Pumpkin picking isn’t inherently romantic. Friends do it all the time. He used to go with his cross country team in high school. He very intentionally ignores the fact that it was usually not just two people by themselves, especially not just two people who were by no means extremely close friends. Yeah, pumpkin picking is a bro activity.

A small part of him is disappointing himself, but he has to convince himself this isn’t a date before he explodes. Just as he’s reaching count 48 on his breathing exercise, Jeno’s hand falls on his leg.

Sirens ring in his mind and his whole body goes rigid.

“Sorry,” Jeno says leaning into his hand. “Bumpy.”

His mouth is dry. He is completely frozen.

“Yeah, uh, bumpy.”

Jeno laughs his kind, friendly laugh and leans back against the truck but his hand lingers on Yangyang’s leg.

Great. He’ll have to start his breathing exercise again.

The rest of the hayride goes smooth and Yangyang thinks this might end up being pretty alright until they go to climb off and Jeno holds out his hand to help him down. The employee who is supposed to be assisting him is currently distracted by some very pretty girl and her friends and Yangyang is stuck between embarrassing himself trying to get off on his own or risking whatever happens if he takes Jeno’s hand. He has, however, never been good at risk management and Jeno’s hand is a very rare commodity, he can’t really be blamed for giving in. What really shocks him is that Jeno doesn’t let go. After Yangyang is back on solid ground, Jeno just adjusts his grip and starts off towards the gourds.

“Have you ever carved a pumpkin?” Jeno asks, pulling him along.

“Not in a few years,” he says. He has no idea where these words are coming from, brain is completely empty, only Jeno Lee hand. “It’s fun though, my sister loves doing it and she says I’m awful at it so she usually carves them all.”

“I’ve always wanted to try it but I always forget and then before I know it it’s Halloween.”

“We should do it together!” Why did he just say that? “I’ll teach you!” What demon is possessing his body right now?

Jeno absolutely beams. Yangyang melts into a puddle right into his stupid sneakers.

“That sounds really good,” he says softly. He tugs his hand a little bit. “Let’s go this way, fewer people.”

Yangyang just nods and follows along. The moment they actually start searching for pumpkins any anxieties seep out of him. It’s really just Jeno, as cute and perfect and attractive as he is, they are friends and they fit well together. Jeno laughs at all his jokes and tells his own funny stories about his cats creating mayhem. It’s easy, really. Yangyang sinks into the familiarity of it. He lets Jeno hold his hand when they’re waking between rows and uses the tiny pumpkins as horns to make him laugh when they stop. Yangyang feels good, warm and fuzzy and bubbly. His fingers tingle.

“Do you think this would be a good one?” Jeno asks. His face is twisted into that expression he makes when he’s really concentrating. He looks so cute and Yangyang has been controlling himself all afternoon.

“Is this a date?” he blurts it out before he can even think about it.

“What?” Jeno looks up, away from the pumpkin and directly at him.

“If it’s not I’m so sorry, I don’t want to make it weird it’s just you were holding my hand and I like you so much and–“

“Yangyang,” Jeno interrupts him. “Yeah, it’s a date. What did you think we were doing?”

His ears are ringing.

“Did you say this was a date?”

Jeno laughs, right in his face.

“Yes, oh my god. Did you think I just ask my friends to go on a trip up to the expensive pumpkin patch and hold their hand the whole time regularly?”

“I don’t know,” he says dumbly. Angels are singing, trumpets playing. The Lucas sounding voice is yelling. “I really do not know.”

“You’re cute,” Jeno says. He’s smiling at Yangyang and he feels like his heart is beating a mile a minute. “C’mon. Let’s pick a pumpkin and go get that apple cider.”

His fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him along. Yangyang literally cannot believe this. He’s on a date with Jeno Lee.

“I can’t believe you didn’t know this was a date! Does that mean you weren’t asking me on a date when you said you’d teach me how to carve a pumpkin?” Jeno laughs as he points to a different pumpkin. “How’s that one?”

“Good, it looks perfect,” Yangyang replies automatically. Jeno detangles their fingers and hauls the pumpkin up into his arms. God he’s so buff.

“D’you wanna get apple cider still?” he asks, looking at him over the pumpkin. It’s huge. It’ll be a project to carve. But Jeno will be there.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” he says, walking right next to Jeno. “And I was definitely asking you on a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/realitysuh)


End file.
